


Threshold

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Set at the party in “Fool for Love”. William POV...my first try at William...please be gentle. Written a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

He hesitates on the doorstep.

The liquid emotion in his eyes threatens to spill onto his cheeks, and he closes them as he listens.

His ears tune in to the crowd behind him while the night reaches for him with cool fingertips, urging him. . . calling him. . . 

But still, he wavers the way he has always wavered when faced with a decision.

Laughter breaks out in a strident cacophony, amplifying his humiliation.

His lids slide apart, and tears flow from his open soul. 

Written words are crushed against his palm. 

Swallowing the sob in his throat, he steps over the threshold and into the night’s open arms.


End file.
